Desk Work
by padfootalltheway
Summary: A distraught Kyoya stays late and Nekozawa happens to wander by... GraphicBL KyoyaXNekozawa


Pairing(s): Kyoya X Nekozawa (I was tempted to throw in some Bez X Notebook but I decided against it)

Rated: MA (For detailed/graphic BL scene)

DISCLAIMER: The mature rating is here for a moment. This is an extremely graphic and random scene. Sorry if you don't approve of it.

I Tap. Tap. Tap./I

The tip of the pen tapped against a closed black folder. Kyoya's gray eyes were glazed. He stared ahead at nothing in particular. The shadow king was lost in thoughts. So caught up in these thoughts, he ignored the fact that most of the host club had already gone home.

Tamaki stayed behind, a tad worried about his wife. The blond was beginning to doubt if he should have bought the boxes of designer confetti earlier today. Pacing back and forth on the tiled floor, Tamaki continued to stare at the dazed Kyoya. After moments of silence, Tamaki finally threw up his hands, "But I think Haruhi absolutely deserved the best confetti! After all, she made a new friend outside of the club."

The defensive outburst was replied with a cold glance. Tamaki felt a shiver run through him. Turning, he shrugged dramatically, "Fine. Be that way." He snapped and walked out of the room.

As the door to the music room slammed shut, Kyoya let a soft sigh pass his lips. He closed his eyes. The pen ceased tapping against the folder. In truth, he was a tad angry at Tamaki for making such a frivolous decision without having consulted anyone first. Especially since the boy had used club funds to pay for it. However, it wasn't just the money that caused Kyoya to give the cold shoulder towards the president of the host club. Ever since Tamaki had met Haruhi, Kyoya felt pushed aside. Tamaki no longer cared to be around Kyoya anymore or spend as much time as he use to together. Though he didn't want to admit it, Kyoya felt jealousy towards Haruhi.

Crossing his legs, Kyoya leaned against the chair. A loud click sounded as the ceiling lights turned off in the music room. The school had automatic lighting, and after a certain time all the lights shut off. All that provided any sort of allowance for the human eye was a dim desk lamp that Kyoya had turned on a while ago. The young man didn't notice for he kept his eyes closed. His emotions were still rumbling inside, distracting his thoughts and causing tension through his shoulders. He knew any sort of action or comment he made would be useless to gather Tamaki's understanding. Tamaki wasn't the sort of person that would easily understand why Kyoya was so jealous.

Caught up in his these despairing thoughts, Kyoya failed to notice a creaking noise in the back of the room. Perhaps if he had opened his eyes or became alerted to the sliding fabric on tiles, Kyoya wouldn't have been shocked when a voice sounded.

"Ootari…"

Kyoya almost fell out of his chair. His eyes snapped open to stare up at a dark figure in front of him. After a moment of adjusting to the darkness, Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief, "Good evening, Nekozawa-senpai"

Nekozawa nodded, "Evening… why are you still here?"

Kyoya smirked, "Better question. Why are you in the music room at night?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kyoya shook his head, "Nevermind. I see that's a difficult question to answer." He stood up swiftly. At the current moment, he didn't care if Nekozawa was stalking through the host club's room at night.

As he straightened, he found that he had underestimated the distance that Nekozawa was from the chair. He felt his body brush against Nekozawa's dark cloak. The two were rather close now. Kyoya glanced underneath the hood.

"It's dark. You don't have to wear this." Kyoya reached up, lifting the dark hood off of the other male's head. Along with the hood went Nekozawa's black wig. If there had been light, perhaps Kyoya would have noticed the blush that appeared on the other's fair skin.

Kyoya always held a small bit of pity for Nekozawa. If the black magic president hadn't been 'cursed' with the allergic reaction to light, there was no doubt that Nekozawa would have been asked to join the host club. After all, Nekozawa, once all of his dark clothing was off, was a very beautiful young man. The morbid personality could easily sell to a fan group that preferred that sort of thing. Kyoya imagined all the extra sales it would make, and most definitely they would sell more tickets for the Halloween event.

As Kyoya simply stared at Nekozawa in thought, an awkward tension began to build up as neither young man made a move. Nekozawa stared up at the serious student, wondering what exactly was going through the other's mind. Finally, Nekozawa brought his foot up to step back. At this movement Kyoya, partly in spite towards Tamaki, partly automatic, and partly in desperation, placed an arm around Nekozawa's waist. The students were extremely close now. Nekozawa's frail body pressed up against Kyoya naturally. Kyoya gave a calculating glance down the boy's body before leaning forward. His lips met the other's.

At the kiss, Nekozawa tensed with shock before relaxing in the other's arms. He didn't bother to fight Kyoya. The action felt too natural, he wasn't about to do something awkward like push away. He was being charmed far more than he was aware. Opening his mouth for breath, he didn't mind the slip of tongue that resulted.

The next moment, both males were intertwined in kisses. Nekozawa kept his eyes closed, allowing whatever to happen. Kyoya brought his lips down to Nekozawa's slender neck. Kissing lightly on the fair skin, he began to step forward. His hands still holding tightly onto Nekozawa, the two stumbled their way across the room. Kyoya brought his hands up and undid the tie holding on the heavy cloak to Nekozawa's fragile shoulders. The cloak crumpled on the ground. Not even pausing, the two walked over the cloak. Kyoya kept one arm still on Nekozawa's waist, steering the other. His other hand made it's way to the neck collar, undoing Nekozawa's tie.

A jolt ran through the couple when Nekozawa backed into the desk. By now, Kyoya had brought his lips back up to gently kiss the other's lips. Beside the desk, Kyoya threw off Nekozawa's tie as well as the school jacket. He made a mental note that he would have to replace Nekozawa's uniform with personal funds. Bringing his attention back to the situation on hand, Kyoya's slender fingers made their way down Neko's shirt's buttons. Nekozawa had decided to become active as well. He brought his hands up hesitantly. The blond paused to see if Kyoya would take control of where Neko's hands go as well. After a moment, Kyoya whispered in the other's ear, 'Go ahead."

Having gotten permission, Nekozawa set his hands on the other's shoulders. He swiftly pulled the jacket off. The expensive fabric fell down to the floor. Once the jacket was off, Kyoya slid off Nekozawa's shirt.

Nekozawa opened his mouth as if to speak, but decided against it. Pausing from the feverish kissing, Kyoya surveyed the other as well as he could in the dark. He reached out past Nekozawa. Moving stacks of papers and his laptop out of the way neatly to the side of the desk, he cleared a space. As soon as there was room, Kyoya placed his hands on Nekozawa's shoulders.

A small push went against Neko. Understanding, Nekozawa assisted by sitting up on the surface of the desk. Kyoya crawled on top of the other, kneeling on the edge of the desk. He began the kissing once more. The shadow king's lips placed light fluttering kisses along the neckline of the young man. The butterfly kisses traveled lower along the smooth skin.

Nekozawa squirmed at the ticklish feeling. A nervous giggle slipped past his moist lips. Tilting his head back, he laid down on the desk.

Kyoya moved to lean over the submissive boy. He ran his hands down to the waistband of Neko's pants. Unbuttoning them, he sat up, ceasing his kisses. Umehito glanced towards him, a whimper of despair at the separation from the pleasurable kissing. Too distracted by the need for more kissing, Nekozawa didn't mind when his pants, as well as his undergarments, were stripped away. Left naked underneath Kyoya, a heated flush run through his face.

His body shivered from the sudden exposure. At least that's what he thought the shivering was caused by. Yet excitement had a part in the reaction. As Kyoya lent back down, his clothed body pressing gently against, Nekozawa turned his head to the side. He giggled once more, not sure what to do.

Kyoya whispered in a silky voice, "It'll be okay."

Nekozawa glanced back at the raven-haired student, "…Really?" He squeaked. As soon as the whimpering reply left his lips he felt a bit embarrassed. How unsexy.

The squeak didn't bother Kyoya. He smirked and ran his hands along Nekozawa's hips, "Really. I'll pay for whatever I ruin."

Nekozawa didn't get the chance to ask what exactly Kyoya meant by that. His lips were once more overtaken by Kyoya's. He held back a gag as he allowed Kyoya's tongue to intrude. Instinctively tensing at the reflex, he felt relief when Kyoya moved away to kiss his neck. The shadow king's hands were everywhere. But no matter where they stroked, it was strategic. Nekozawa felt his blood rising quickly. His breath quickening. A light sweat was appearing on his forehead. Strands of blond hair stuck to his heated face.

Kyoya sucked gently on the other's neck. As he did, he brought one hand away to unbutton his own pants. The motion of them loosening made Kyoya hesitate for a moment. Even though he already had a plan in mind, and nothing was going to stop it… He couldn't help but see a panting Tamaki underneath him, not a Nekozawa. Perhaps it was because it was so dark. It wasn't until now that Kyoya realized Tamaki and Nekozawa did look remarkably similar. Even down to their figures. Yet Kyoya was quickly learning that unlike rough and unrefined Tamaki, Nekozawa was more delicate and reacted to the littlest touches. Kyoya enjoyed that.

A tad annoyed by the pause in the other young man, Nekozawa reached up. Placing his hands on Kyoya's shoulders, he gave a tiny pull. The weak motion was accompanied by a whimper. Kyoya blinked before buttoning his pants back up. He wouldn't do that yet. At least not on his desk. He didn't mind messes, but blood was too hard to get out.

Making the decision, Kyoya leaned back down. He kissed Nekozawa's stomach. His hands slid up and down the other's hips. Slowly but surely, his hands made their way to the young man's inner thighs. Nekozawa bit his lower lip trying to hold back a responsive giggle.

The giggle was soon caught in his throat by a shuddering gasp. Kyoya had moved his fingers to stroke Nekozawa gently. Nekozawa's breath quickened. He placed the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead. Kyoya smirked at this reaction. His slender fingers played their way along. The shadow king watched his victim react. Nekozawa gave whimpers here and there. When Nekozawa let out a breathy cry, Kyoya stopped moving his fingers about. He had found a spot.

Placing a little bit of pressure, Kyoya kissed up Nekozawa's neck. He brought his mouth up to gently bite down on the other's lower lip. Nekozawa jolted from the bite. A numbing feeling ran over his mouth. He quickly let the pain pass through his thoughts, his breath harsh and panting.

Kyoya continued to rub his fingers. He watched Nekozawa gasp for breath. His own blood was beginning to pump faster. Moving closer, his tongue licked Nekozawa's cheek. The muscle slid underneath the slick sweat. Transferring his lips to Nekozawa's open mouth, he shared the salted taste.

Nekozawa's own tongue licked out to meet Kyoya's. At first the salty saliva caused his mouth to tense before it slowly craved more. He ran his hands along the other's chest. The pressured stroking that Kyoya continued was making his senses go wild. Everything was heightened. The smallest touch of the tongue against his, Kyoya's shirt sleeve brushing against him now and then, the sticky deskmat underneath his back. Nekozawa's gripped Kyoya's shirt as he felt his muscles tense. Lifting his hips up a bit to meet the other's hand, he gave an excitable, but quiet cry.

Kyoya kept his eyes on the panting Nekozawa as he felt the muscle underneath his hand tense. A moment later, he reminded himself he would have to tidy up before he headed home. Shifting his position on top of Nekozawa, he brought his hand away slowly. He glanced at the mess on his fingers before looking back at the exhausted Nekozawa. Kyoya cleared his throat as if he had just made a business deal. Leaning forward for the last time, he gently kissed Nekozawa's cheek.

Nekozawa barely noticed when Kyoya got off from ontop of him. He was in a post daze, staring at the dark. Feeling so good, but yet in need of a shower, Nekozawa bit his numb lip. He continued to lay there as Kyoya moved about, picking up pieces of clothing. It wasn't until a cold spray made it's way through the thick scent of sweat and sex that Nekozawa looked towards reality.

Kyoya was spraying some air freshener around the desk. He couldn't have it smelling like it did. At least not enough for the twins or any of those people to notice, but he left just enough that perhaps Tamaki might pick it up. Though he doubted the prat would even realize what he was smelling. On his way to get the freshener, he had picked up a robe from the back. He handed it to Nekozawa.

"Put this on."

Nekozawa obeyed the command. Sitting up, he winced as his back unsticked from the plastic mat on the desk. An imprint of sweat was left there for a moment before Kyoya swiftly wiped it away with a hand towel. Nekozawa watched the shadow king's movements. He could tell that this wasn't the first time the desk had to be cleaned up. It made Nekozawa wonder. As his thoughts regained calmness, he pondered the outcome of this night. Would it go any farther? Only Kyoya knew.

Once he had slipped on the robe, Nekozawa went over to the folded piles of clothes. He didn't want to get dressed again, he felt dirty and his legs were sticky. Nekozawa knew of no showers but in the locker, and those were locked shut at night. He glanced over at the cleaning Kyoya, as if hoping the other would provide an answer.

Indeed, Kyoya did. He glanced up from double-checking for spots on the desk and floor underneath, "Get dressed. You have a cloak it won't matter."

Nekozawa felt hurt by the harshness that Kyoya's voice had. Or maybe he expected a sweeter Kyoya then usual. Yet it seemed those sort of incidents were only in fairytales. Picking up his clothes and his cloak, his face tensed. It was as if gravity was forcing his mouth to frown. Blinking rapidly, Nekozawa attempted to keep tears away. He didn't want Kyoya to see tears though. Even if he was nothing more than a dark shadow that had no social skills, he still held pride. Throwing on his cloak, Nekozawa left quickly out of his usual door.

Kyoya glanced up as he heard a familiar noise. The door had been slammed. He stared at the shut door. He hadn't expected Nekozawa to actually leave so quickly. Kyoya was going to offer the other come to his house to clean up. A slight doubt rose in Kyoya. Maybe Nekozawa didn't like him. But of course, it was a tad arrogant to ask for Neko to like him when he had practically forced himself on the other. Kyoya felt a shock when he suddenly heard a voice in his head say 'Probably why Tamaki doesn't like you anymore either'. Staring ahead as if stunned by his own thought, he suddenly shook his head. Throwing the hand towel on the desk, he grabbed his jacket and headed out for the night. He would clean up in the morning before anyone arrived.


End file.
